The Candle Of My Heart
by jennally
Summary: Sakura's birthday is only a mere day away!..Tomoyo is expecting to live her life alone after that night...but what she doesn't know can't hurt her...or can it...Syaoran has bought a ring and is anxious to give it someone...Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

AN- I'd like to say in advance, if you aren't a fan of mush or fluff…stay at least en feet away. I like to vary my writing style a little and thought I'd write a story with a lot of hopeless romantic antics. The idea for this story came to me when I was thinking about certain someone, and you know who you are, and how much our personalities match…just like our lucky two, Tomoyo Daidouji and Syaoran Li. I don't know why I like this pairing so much, I just do. I think it's because Tomoyo-chan's attitude is the same as mine…somewhat light and bubbly, she tries to make and see the light in all situations, even if they are depressing. Not only that, when I first saw the American dubbed version, it twisted me to believe that Li did like Madison…kinda the opposite huh? Let's see, there's one more reason…Tomoyo is a side character with better qualities than Sakura…I'll just leave it at that and not rave and rant about it….Please Read and Review…I'll keep adding chapters due to how many reviews I get…  
  
THE MANAGEMENT aka…Jenna  
  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
"Sakura, hand on. Hold still or I'll stab you with the needle." Tomoyo was muttering multiple measurements through the extensive number of pins in her mouth.   
"But the dress is so gorgeous! I have to feel it move around me." Sakura beamed as she looked down at her very best friend.  
Sakura had gone from cute girl to blossomed woman in two years. She had small curves, a definite athletic type. Muscle tone and bone structure was perfect. Her green eyes sparkled as Tomoyo motioned for her to get off of the stool. The dress was amazing. Made from two-toned satin, it swept down to the floor and the back laced to show off her tiny waist. It shimmered in gold and turquoise as she turned into the light. Not getting a full view of the work, she raised her hair on top of her head and held it there. She had grown her hair out to the middle of her back, a good length from how she had it before.  
Tomoyo circled around Sakura, looking like a hawk for any flaws in Sakura's dress. The dress had to be perfect. Sakura's 21st birthday party was the next evening and Sakura had to look perfectly elegant. Tomoyo frowned as she caught a thread, just above Sakura's right knee. Tomoyo grabbed a small pair of scissors and snipped the little piece of thread.  
"Thank you so much Tomoyo-chan!!" Sakura gave Tomoyo a huge hug and fell to the ground with her glee.   
"Sakura, thank me later…I don't want you to rip your dress." Tomoyo helped her truly energetic friend to her feet and smiled. "You don't know how happy I am for you. Come tomorrow you will be a whole new person."  
"Tomoyo? You sound like I'm leaving forever. I'm only going to be a couple blocks from here and my job is here too." Sakura smiled and looked down at the dress. "I'm going to go change. When I come back out you'd beer be in your dress. I have to see it before the party." Sakura's voice trailed into the changing room in the corner of the room.  
Tomoyo looked at her vanity. Her dress was draped over the white chair that matched the vanity and dresser in her room. She walked over and changed into her dress. It was made the same way as Sakura's, only Tomoyo's had a little more room in the bust. Tomoyo too had grown. She had a figure similar to a model's, noticeable curves and small waist. Her dark hair was pulled into a bun to work easier, but it normally reached the back of her knees.  
Sakura walked out in her jeans and a sweatshirt and her jaw dropped. Tomoyo had taken her hair down and let it flow in a cascade of shadowed curls. Her dress was a burgundy red and shimmered dark blue when the light hit the folds of the sweeping skirt. Tomoyo's jeweled eyes sparkled as she looked in the mirror. She was definitely pleased with the outcome.  
"Sugoi Tomoyo-chan! You look better than I do!" Sakura exclaimed. Tomoyo blushed and started to change back into her clothes, not caring if Sakura was there or not. She handed the dress to Sakura and searched her room for some clothes. Sakura set the dress back on the chair of the vanity and flipped on the radio. Tomoyo's chorus tape filled the room.  
"Sakura-chan," Tomoyo groaned, "can you change the music?"  
"But why Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura flopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling, listening to the sweet angelic voice fill the room. "Your voice is beautiful. Why did you turn down that agency? They could have taken you far."  
"Well," Tomoyo murmured, "I'm not one for travel." She lied. Truth was that she didn't want to be far from Sakura. She sat down at her desk and started shaking the bottle of nail polish in her hand. She brought one knee up to her chin and started to paint her toenails. "Anyways, who's coming to the bash?"  
"Well there's you and Touya, father, Hiiriagizawa-kun, Li-kun, Meiling-chan, if she can make it, um…" she paused as she thought, "Rika-chan, Naoko-chan, Chiharu-chan, Yamazaki-kun, and a bunch of people I don't know."  
There was a slight knock at the door and a squeak as it rocked open. One of the several maids walked in with a smile on her face. "Tomoyo, there's a young man downstairs that wishes to speak with…" The maid was cut off by a blur of a man running into the room. Sakura sat up and Tomoyo just stared blankly at the man, waiting for him to say something.  
"Tomoyo-chan, I'm sorry to barge in like this," he muttered, "but I need your help."  
"Li-kun?!" Sakura squealed as she stood up and looked at the bowing figure. He slightly picked up his head and looked in the direction of the bed. He smirked and then stood up to his full figure. He took a hand and pushed it through some of the mahogany brown hair that covered his topaz eyes.  
"Sakura-chan, I should have known. Gomen Tomoyo-chan, I'll come back later." He turned to leave until her heard feet pattering down the stairs.  
"Li-kun, hang on a sec." Tomoyo was racing down the stairs with half of her nails painted. Li stopped and turned around. Before he knew it, there was Tomoyo standing there in her underwear. He blushed slightly and forced himself not to look down.  
"Tomoyo-chan, I need your help."  
"I know. Sakura's upstairs getting her stuff together to go home." She brought her head up and smiled slyly. "Is that why I couldn't help you now?"  
Li just nodded. He really didn't trust his voice at the moment. Sakura came down and said her goodbyes and then left for home. Li and Tomoyo stood there for a couple seconds and then faced each other.  
"Would you like anything to drink or eat?" Tomoyo asked, almost in the verge of giggles.  
"No thanks. Actually, can we go upstairs? I need to talk to you and you alone. No cameras or recorders."  
Tomoyo groaned. "You're no fun." They walked upstairs and into her room. She locked the door as Li made himself comfortable on the sofa in the corner. She came and sat beside him. "So, what do you need help with?" 


	2. Cookies, ears, dresses, and tears

"I don't know how to dance." He gulped. Li and Tomoyo had been best friends since middle school. He knew he could ask her for help.  
  
"Is that all you need help with?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yes. That's all. Besides, you owe me."  
  
Tomoyo looked at him questionably. "Owe you? What for?"  
  
"All the times I saved you from the Clow Cards."  
  
"Which times were those might I inquire?" Tomoyo stood up and walked to her CD player and turned off her voice. She started flipping through her collection of discs as she looked back at him for an answer.  
  
"Well, there's the Maze card." He stood up and nodded suggestively.  
  
"But I baked you a cake and helped you with your home Ec. project for that one."  
  
"Well then, what about that time Sakura was in that movie and at the premiere the whole star thing went nuts."  
  
"After that one I got you a date with Sakura."  
  
"True, but what about the time Meiling came back from Hong Kong and the penguins in Penguin Park went crazy?"  
  
"Well, I…I …" Tomoyo popped in a disc as she thought.  
  
Li jumped up and pointed an accusing finger at her. "See! You didn't do anything for that one! Ha! I win!"  
  
Tomoyo turned on the stereo and walked back to the block of empty space on the floor. She motioned for him to join her. He walked on to the rug and stood a good two feet away from her. The music was soft and slow, perfect learning music.  
  
"First you put your left hand on my hip." Tomoyo gently reached forward and placed his warm hand on her bare skin. Li gulped.  
  
"Tomoyo, can I make a request first?" Li asked.  
  
"What is it Li?"  
  
"Could you possibly put some clothes on before we start?" Li was blushing profusely.  
  
Tomoyo walked over to the vanity and put her dress back on, and put her hair back up into a bun. She reached down and picked up the hem of her dress in her left hand, so Li wouldn't step on it. The music still softly playing, she slipped back onto the rug and joined Li.  
  
"Better?" She asked as she put his hand back in place, letting him feel the smooth satin on his fingertips. He nodded and allowed Tomoyo's right hand interlace with his. "The main key to dancing is to keep steady. Keep a steady beat, rhythm, and heart. Then just move."  
  
Li had a habit of picking up things quickly and dancing was no exception. The floated around the room, dancing right in beat with the music. Tomoyo pulled closer to him at the beginning of the next song. Li shuttered for a moment and then wrapped his arm around her waist. Tomoyo began to softly sing the song that filled the room. Tears began to form at the edges of her eyes as she sang and they danced. She squeezed his hand and he responded by gently squeezing back.  
  
"You're going to ask tomorrow aren't you?" She asked, barely a whisper. He could feel her trembling in his sturdy grasp. "Well, can I at least call you Syaoran? Even if we are alone?" She was grateful that he couldn't hear her.  
  
There was a long pause and the two just stood still. Tomoyo buried her face into his shirt and lightly began to cry. "After you two leave, I'll be the only one left. There's no one left for me." She sobbed into his white shirt. He ran a hand up and down her back, trying to comfort her. Over the past couple of weeks, Tomoyo and Li have been ring shopping. They were trying to find the ring that would look perfect on Sakura's hand. Just this last week, Tomoyo had found one that she loved and Sakura would love. It was a white gold band with two hearts, one amethyst and one topaz, intertwined. The jeweler behind the counter said that you could change the stones to whichever ones you would like. Of course, Li choose that ring, replacing the amethyst with emerald.  
  
Li pulled away from her and looked right into her jeweled eyes. He could sense the need for comfort, the need for someone to hold her. He was glad to oblige. Tomoyo was suddenly pulled into his warm arms and there she cried.  
  
"You'll always have me. Start calling me Syaoran. I don't care if we're around other people or not. You were the first person to open up to me and I owe you big time for that."  
  
"Then will you pay me back with a kiss?"  
  
He smiled down at her. She was the only other person that actually saw him smile other than Sakura. He cupped her soft pale cheeks in his hands and looked her in the eyes. He tilted her head up and gently kissed her. The kiss lasted longer than intended and he broke free for a breath.  
  
"Tomoyo, it will all be okay."  
  
"Sure, that's what you say. You aren't the one being left all alone." The music shut off and she pulled away from him.  
  
"Tomoyo, something's wrong. Tell me what it is." Li sat back down on the couch. Tomoyo shut off the stereo and walked into the changing room. She came out five minutes later with her dress in her hand. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a tank top.  
  
"What are you going to wear tomorrow?" Tomoyo switched the subject as she let her hair down to brush it out.   
  
"I'm not sure yet. Are you wearing that dress?"   
  
"Yes. Sakura has one just like it in a different color. She wanted to look extra special for you at this party." She put down the brush and picked up a bottle of lilac lotion. "You don't know how much she likes you." She squirted a little dollop into her palm and began to rub the floral scent over her arms.  
  
"I guess she's excited. What did you end up getting for her?"  
  
"That pair of earrings and necklace that matches the ring. I thought it'd be a nice touch with the dress. You know, she is getting very pretty." She stopped rubbing and walked over to the easy chair sitting beside the couch. She took out a sketch pad and a pencil from the drawer of the end table beside the couch.  
  
"Yeah, I know." He muttered. "But then again, so are you." The phone rang and the shock of that statement hadn't hit her yet.  
  
"Moshi moshi. Tomoyo here." She called in the phone.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!?" A shocked girl on the other line screamed.  
  
"Yes. How may I help you?"  
  
"Do you have a dress I can borrow for tomorrow?"  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"Meiling. Couldn't you tell?"  
  
"Of course. Would you like to come over and pick one out?"  
  
"Okay. See you soon." The two hung up and Li looked at her questionably. "Meiling's going to the party and needs a dress."  
  
"Can I leave? Please?" he grumbled.  
  
"Come back in an hour. I still need someone close."  
  
He stood up and grabbed his jacket. She stayed seated, trying to draw out the design for Sakura's wedding dress, but she was shaking too much. She pulled her hands to her eyes and sobbed. He came behind her and gave her a big hug.  
  
"I'll come back with some coffee, cookies, and a set of good ears. I'll never leave you Tomoyo. You should know that." He gave her a small peck on the cheek and then was out the door.  
  
"Just used the staircase by my window when you come back. And, could you possible stay all night with me? I just don't want to be alone." Tomoyo yelled down the hall as he left. He looked back up at her and nodded with a smile.  
  
Tomoyo went back into her room after he left. She was left in the dark depths of loneliness for the next few minutes, until Meiling came in. "Oh, Meiling, I didn't hear the doorbell."  
  
"Spacey as usual, eh?" She giggled. "Sorry to call so urgently, I thought I'd have time to go shopping before the shops closed, but my flight got delayed."  
  
"That's fine Meiling. I was expecting you to call." Tomoyo smiled at the other woman. The two vaguely looked like each other. Meiling had cut her hair up to her shoulders and her eyes were a deep brown. She smiled as she was led to the closet. "Now, let's see your measurements."  
  
"Why measurements?" Meiling questioned.  
  
"Because I may have to alter the dress a little bit for it to fit you right." Tomoyo started measuring and scribbled down notes. "Your measurements are 27-24-28. Mine are 32-24-27." Meiling groaned at the results.  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Absolutely nothing. Those were my measurements from a year ago. Now do you have a color preference?"   
  
"Not really."  
  
"Okay." Tomoyo fingered through a couple dresses and pulled out a baby blue and lilac dress and handed it to Meiling. "There's a changing room over there. Go try this one on and see how you like it."  
  
Meiling disappeared for a few minutes and then came out wearing the lilac side of the dress, smiling. "Can I borrow this one? It's perfect."  
  
"You can keep it. I can't wear it anymore. It's just taking up closet space."  
  
Meiling smiled brightly. "Really?" Her eyes shined with glee. Tomoyo giggled and nodded. Meiling went back to change and came back out with the dress in her arms. "Thanks for the dress. I really appreciate it."  
  
"It's no problem. I never wear them anyway so take this one too." Tomoyo handed a short black dress to Meiling.  
  
"Thanks so much. What did you get for Sakura?"  
  
"A pair of earrings and a necklace. What about you?"  
  
"I got her a gift certificate to some clothes store around here." She grinned as she made her way to the door.  
  
"Meiling, would you like a ride home? It's close to ten and there are some pretty sketchy places around here."  
  
"Nah, I think I can survive two blocks. Thanks anyway."  
  
She left after a couple of more minutes and Tomoyo came into the kitchen downstairs. All the staff left at nine unless told otherwise. Tomoyo sighed into the empty house. She could hear the grandfather clock chime ten. She still had another half an hour until Syaoran came back.  
  
'What am I going to do for thirty minutes? Cookies! I'll bake cookies. This will be a nice surprise.' Tomoyo thought to herself.  
  
'But he said he'd bring cookies. I'll just wait in my room until then.'   
  
She trudged up to her room and pulled out her journal from a desk drawer. She opened it and looked back on a few entries, until she came to a blank page. She picked up a pen and started writing.  
  
  
March 31, 2001  
The day before Sakura's birthday. The day before I fall into oblivion. I don't think anyone realizes how alone I'll be after tomorrow. I know it's selfish and a tad bit childish, but…  
  
She paused as she thought of the right words to put down on paper. Once they were there she couldn't take them back.  
  
…I love them both so much. Eriol doesn't care about anyone but his beloved Kaho. Touya…I don't know much about him, but he and Yukito are moving in together sometime soon. Meiling is too obsessed in Syaoran that she can't seem to think of anyone else. Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko have totally overlooked me for the past five years. The only people that took time to get to know me were Sakura and Syaoran, and both of them are gone and out of my grasp by tomorrow. My own mother didn't even get to know me before she died two years ago. I am living in a life of an unattainable love.  
  
Tears welled out of her eyes, and smudges filled the page as the ink bled.  
  
All I want is someone to love and someone to love me back. For a while, I thought that I'd found him, but it was all an illusion. The candle of love has been blown out in my heart.  
  
She threw the journal across the room and hugged her knees to her chest. She was finally beginning to realize the reality of tomorrow. She stood back up and pulled off her clothes. She changed into a pale pink tank top and short set, both having clouds on them. She crawled into bed and flipped the lights out with the remote by her bed.  
  
'I don't know what to do.' She cried in her head. She grabbed a pillow and cried herself to sleep.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Syaoran Li cam through her window, carrying a box of cookies, a bag, and two cups of coffee. He set all of his things on the table and walked over to Tomoyo's bed. She was fast asleep with her eyes red and puffy.  
  
"Only you, Tomoyo. Only you." He murmured.  
  
"Aishiteru, Syaoran." She mumbled as she rolled over.  
  
He couldn't help but blush. He shook it off and pulled off his shirt and pants. After finding a good place to settle in the bed, he lay behind her and put an arm around her waist. He spent at least an hour watching her sleep, until her fell into slumber also. His mind filling with dreams of that one girl that was getting the question tomorrow. 


	3. Shower stalls and car rides

CHAPTER 3  
  
***Disclaimer- I don't own any of these characters or songs if I use them…please don't ask me.  
  
  
  
Syaoran woke up to the sound of water running. He pulled an arm out from under him and put it where Tomoyo was, or should have been. He was fully awake when he noticed her absence. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. The room finally focused and he stood up.  
  
He padded over to the bathroom and decided to use the facilities. Just as he was finishing, Tomoyo pulled back the shower curtain. Not noticing him there, she hopped out of the shower and wrapped herself and her hair in towels.  
  
"Good morning, Tomoyo-chan." Syaoran coughed.  
  
Tomoyo blushed big time before answering, "Good morning, Syaoran. How long have you been here?"  
  
"Since ten thirty last night. You were out like a light when I came through the window, so I just crawled into bed with you."  
  
Syaoran walked over to a towel clad Tomoyo and lightly grabbed her bare shoulders. "Do you want to talk about what happened while I was gone?"  
  
"Nothing happened. I'm fine." She smiled. "Do you mind if I go and put my dress on?"  
  
"No, go ahead. If you need to tell me anything, speak up."  
  
"Thanks Syaoran." Tomoyo answered as she flipped on the television to the weather. She watched it intently and the turned it off. "There's a sixty three percent chance of rain today." She groaned. She walked to her changing room and pulled on the dress. She smoothed the skirt before walking out and seeing Syaoran in a pair of black slacks and a white button down shirt. Tomoyo giggled when she looked up at him.  
  
"What's so funny?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing. I've never seen you dressed like this before. That's all."  
  
"Well, I can look nice if I want to, so there." He tested as he straightened his shirt and pants in the full-length mirror.  
  
She took her hair out of the towel and dried it the best she could. He heard and felt her drying it with the towel and made his way to her vanity. He picked up a brush and forced it through his hair. He tried brushing it in other directions, but it still fell in the exact same position. He gave up and walked back in to Tomoyo's room.  
  
"Syaoran, have you seen my brush?" Tomoyo looked over at him with her brush in his hand. He smiled and handed the brush to her. She smiled back at him and tried not to giggle. He gave her a stern look and she turned back to the mirror to brush her hair. Syaoran walked over to her stereo and flipped on a cd. Tomoyo began singing along as a habit.  
  
"Tomoyo…you never will stop singing will you?" Syaoran chuckled. He looked at her. She was pulling her hair up into a high ponytail.  
  
"Nope. It's the only thing that will give me comfort anymore." She smiled grimly. She took a small piece of her hair and coiled it, then pinned it to her scalp with a jeweled clip. Syaoran looked hurt by her last comment.  
  
"What do you mean? The only thing to comfort me?" HE muttered. "I'm still here. I'll always be here."   
  
"But after tonight will you be?" Tomoyo answered back, pinning more of her hair.  
  
"Well…I…" he stammered, searching for the right words to say.  
  
"See. My point exactly. You still aren't sure of it yourself. I may not have any magical lineage, but I can still have a good hunch or two."  
  
"Do you want breakfast?" he asked, obviously changing the subject.  
  
"Sure." She pinned up another three pieces. "What do you have in mind?"  
  
"Chocolate chip cookies."  
  
Tomoyo giggled as she continued to pin her hair up. "Fine with me. Go down in the kitchen and ask someone to bring up some coffee." She made eye contact with him through their reflections in the mirror.  
  
"Sure. I'll be back in a minute." He walked out of the door and brought the attention of Tomoyo to the clock on the wall.  
  
"I still have an hour and a half until you're gone. At least we've been together this long." She sighed and started pinning her hair again.  
  
She was putting on her make-up by the time Syaoran came back. He brought her a steaming mug. The talked about what all was going to happen that afternoon and evening. Tomoyo was to lead in the singing of 'Happy Birthday' when the triple layer cake, that had to be just as big as Sakura, was brought out. The kept talking about what they thought friends would get for Sakura until it was time to go.  
  
"Tomoyo. It's quarter 'til one. Should we get going?" Syaoran asked, grabbing his shoes from the windowsill.   
  
"Sure, let me get the gift and my shoes." She stood up and walked to her closet and pulled out two different shoes. "Which one? The burgundy or the black?"  
  
"Black. You aren't going to see the shoes so why does it matter?" Syaoran sighed, tying the laces of his shoes.  
  
"Of course they matter. What will I have to complain about all day?" She slipped the shoes on and places the small package in her purse. "You ready?"  
  
"Yeah. Are you?"  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be. Do you have the ring?"  
  
Syaoran patted his pocket and heard the hollow knock of the box. They both sighed and walked out to the foyer. Tomoyo got a couple of her bodyguards to drive her and Syaoran over to the hotel that they had rented the ballroom from. Touya and Yukito were both outside, leaning on the car. They both perked up at the sight of Tomoyo's vehicle making its way to them.  
  
"I picked you up at your house, okay?" Tomoyo asked Syaoran. He nodded and stepped out of the car when it stopped. Touya was going to wrap Tomoyo in a huge brotherly hug, but realized that it was Syaoran getting out of the car. Touya grumbled and headed to the other side of the car to help Tomoyo out. He opened the door and there was Tomoyo, huddled in her skirt, trying to slip the back of her shoe over her heel. Touya chuckled and reached down to help the girl.  
  
"Touya, thank you." Tomoyo replied to the slightly darker man. He had brushed his dark brown hair and his eyes of the same color glimmered when he saw Tomoyo in full view.  
  
"Don't you think you're overdoing it a little Tomoyo?" He chuckled. She bent down to smooth her skirt and looked up at him with a scowl.  
  
Syaoran and Yukito had made their way to the other side, after their hello's and how are you's. Syaoran saw Tomoyo bent over and immediately thought she was hurt, but when she stood up and smiled, he knew everything was okay.  
  
"Yukito-san. How nice to see you." Tomoyo smiled as she glanced at the older male to her right side.  
  
"Ah ha, Tomoyo-chan, nice to see you as well. You are looking very pretty today." He said, admiring the dress. "Did you make this dress as well?"  
  
"Yes, Sakura has one on that I made also." Tomoyo giggled. "Now, shall we go inside?"  
  
  
  
Okay, I've got the third chapter up…the plot is just about to thicken…if you guys will just hang on and cope with me for a little longer…it takes a lot to transfer what's on paper to the screen like I'm doing right now. I've already written up to chapter 8…so beware of the next chapter…  
  
Love ya all  
  
Jenna  
  
  
PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER  
  
The question is asked, but to who?...find out soon enough…of course after the holiday….Happy Turkey Day!!! 


	4. Champagne, rings and rain

CHAPTER 4  
  
***Disclaimer…don't own anything, don't sue me please…  
The men followed behind her until they got to the ballroom. It was decorated with pinks and greens. Everything was perfect. It felt just like a ball for a princess, and in a sense it was. There was already a small crowd at the foot of the stairs, but before the four of them knew it, Sakura had knocked Syaoran on to the ground.  
  
"Sakura-chan!! You're worse than Meiling! Get off of me!" Syaoran demanded. Sakura got up to her feet and bent down to help him up.  
  
"Sorry Li." She looked down as he shook off her hand and sort of smiled that half lopsided smile that he always does.  
  
"Kaiju, is father here?" Touya grumbled, not approving of the scene in front of him.  
  
"Sakura…" Sakura spelled out, "Sa-ku-ra…that's my name, not monster!!! Father is down in the kitchen. I'm going to take my guests to the party." She turned around and her skirt swished around her. Tomoyo giggled. Sakura turned back around and looked at her friends pale face. "What's so funny Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
Tomoyo stopped herself from giggling anymore. "It feels just like we're in fifth grade again. You wearing my dresses and all."  
  
Sakura smiled politely. "Come this way please." Sakura led them into the depths of the party. It had picked up a good thirty people while the group was talking.  
  
The party went on and Tomoyo declined offers for dances just so she could talk to a few people that knew her. Syaoran was dancing as best he could with Sakura, but continued to step on her feet and toes. Sakura smiled every time he apologized for hurting her. Finally, Sakura led Syaoran off of the dance floor and on to the balcony. Tomoyo took note of the time on her small silver wrist watch. It was about seven thirty. The two had gone out to watch the sun set.  
  
Tomoyo walked around the room a couple times and caught a glimpse of the happy couple. Syaoran stood behind Sakura, lacing his arms in front of her and she held his hands there…both of them smiling. Tomoyo set her glass on a table and walked to the restroom. When she got there, she set her purse on the cool white porcelain and looked at her reflection. She traced the line of her jaw and over her eyes in the mirror and then sighed. "This is the reflection of someone who's given up on herself." Chiharu barged in two seconds later.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, they're ready for you to sing and the cake is done." She smiled and then walked out of the room.  
  
Tomoyo groaned and walked out of the restroom. She was brought face to face with a huge painting…of a bride on her wedding day. She was caught in a trance by the painting. The bride had a perfect dress, long white and flowing, and a strange fluster in her cheeks. Not only that, she had the most amazing smile. It was perfect, made it look like she would be happy for the rest of her life. Tomoyo sighed and walked on towards the ballroom.  
  
As she turned the corner, a figure came out of the shadows and grabbed her around the waist. She was about to scream but another hand found its way to cover her mouth and muffle her screams. Tomoyo was then pulled against the wall, but before they did anything else, she bit down as hard as she could. Both hands let up as she opened her eyes and recognized the figure.  
  
"Daidouji-chan, you still have the same bite."  
  
"Hiiriagizawa? What the hell are you doing here?" Tomoyo turned her head to look at him straight on. His dark hair and blue eyes glistened as he watched Tomoyo look at him. "Where's Kaho?" She asked mockingly.  
  
"She's not here. I left her in England. Where she belongs." He pulled her closer to him. "No need to be so formal Daidouji-chan. Just call me Eriol." He pulled her even closer into a tight hug.  
  
Syaoran came out into the hall and saw the two of them, and Tomoyo trying to get free of his grasp. He ran over and pulled Tomoyo out of Eriol's grasp.  
  
"Ah, Syaoran. You seem to be up to your old habits."  
  
Syaoran just scowled and wrapped his arm around Tomoyo to steer her away from the misted shadow. The two of them made their way towards the ballroom and applause filled the air as Tomoyo made her way to her position next to Sakura. The cake was brought out, all three layers of chocolate frosting and cake in front of the happy auburn haired woman. Tomoyo took one look at her candle lit face and began to sing a beautiful rendition of Happy Birthday, not moving her eyes from Sakura's face. She smiled once more after she finished the song and then backed away so Sakura could serve the cake.  
  
She stepped back from the crowd and went to the table of drinks, seeing that everyone else wanted cake. She watched the random conversations and then heard that the presents were about to be opened. She took a glass of champagne and made her way to a balcony. She sat down on the stone floor and looked up at the star filled sky, glass in hand.  
  
"Here's to our last moments wasted." She toasted to the stars. She sat there and listened to the party, the traffic outside, and the wind howling between the buildings. She heard Sakura open her gifts and squeal with each new surprise. Tomoyo knew who was coming up and her blood ran cold. All noise stopped. She could feel Syaoran go down on one knee, and that's when the rain started. The rain came down with a rush and pulled parts of Tomoyo even further down. She could feel her hair coming loose and turning into a dark cascading curtain over her shoulders.  
  
A couple more seconds passed and Tomoyo's dress was getting even more ruined, as well as a friendship. Tomoyo took another sip as she heard multiple gasps from inside. She knew the question was asked. She looked up to the sky, tears mixing with the rain on her face. She wasn't ready for what was happening. She didn't ever want to be the third wheel, but if they were happy, that was all that mattered.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan?" She brought her head back down to Syaoran standing in the door way or the balcony. "Come inside, Tomoyo-chan. You'll catch a cold if you don't warm up." He motioned for her to come in.  
  
"No." Tomoyo answered gruffly. "I'm just fine out here." She muttered as a piece of hair stuck to her face right beside her eye.  
  
"Fine." Syaoran walked outside and kneeled in front of Tomoyo. She looked to the sky and shut her eyes tightly. "Tomoyo-chan?" Syaoran whispered. She opened her eyes to see him in front of her on one knee, holding the ring box in his hand. "Tomoyo, will you marry me?"  
AN- Okay…sorry for the wait. I got a little side-tracked on my new story called Artists Perspective. Please review me…if I don't get at least five reviews...the story'll end right here…but there's lots more to go through!!!   
  
Love, Jenna 


	5. Laces, umbrellas, and lights

~~~Hey you guys!!!.. Sorry it's been so long...school and stuff had me occupied...*grins real wide* Fifth chapter already?...wow…just think of it. Seems just like I wrote the first chapter a while back. Anyway, I've got up to chapter eight written…but then I'll need some major feedback…I want to write for the audience so I'm gonna take a poll and see what we want to do with it…okay, on with the fiasco!!!  
  
Love, Jenna-chan….  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of these people…even if I wish I did.  
  
Tomoyo could feel all emotions crash within her. Syaoran was asking her to marry him? Daidouji Tomoyo? She could see Sakura over his shoulder smiling. 'She was in on it the whole time.' Tomoyo thought to herself bitterly. Not able to control her tears any longer, she let them flow freely. Embarrassed, she ran. Ran into the ballroom.  
  
She passed a confused Touya and Yukito, who ended up following her as well as the others. No matter how fast she ran, there were people at least ten steps behind her. She ran down the hall from the hotel lobby, doors on both sides. She dashed down the hall and tried her hand at all of the doors. She struggled with a few and then gave up on all of them all together and ran outside.   
  
The rain had turned into thunder and lightning, casting heavy shadows over the parking lot. She turned to go towards the subway and had a head on collision with Sakura. The hit sent both girls flying backwards into puddles. Tomoyo sobbed into her hands as Sakura stood up, water dripping from the laced back of her dress and the tips of her hair.  
  
"Tomoyo. It's okay." Sakura said warmly, even though she was shivering from the rain and the cold breeze that came after it hit the skin.  
  
"No! This isn't right!! This isn't how it's supposed to be!" Tomoyo's muffled sobs reached Sakura as screams. Touya, Yukito, and Syaoran all came running up behind the two fallen girls. "That ring was for Sakura!! Not for me!!"   
  
"Tomoyo-chan, stop giving up what you really want. I know you love him. You've told me before that you do."  
  
"I what?!"  
  
"You probably wouldn't remember anyways. You passed out right after you said it."  
  
"No…No I never said anything! All I want is for my friends to be happy!! I don't care about me"  
  
Syaoran stepped forward, but was halted because Touya grabbed a hold of his shoulder. "I think maybe you should leave." The older man murmured. Syaoran looked at him surprised, then turned and left. "Sakura, we'll be inside if you need anything."  
  
"Arigato Touya." Sakura called as they turned and left as well. She sneezed when she turned her attention back to her friend.  
  
"Sakura, go on inside, your party is still going on. People will worry about you." Tomoyo tried drying her eyes and stood up. "I'm going to my house. Don't worry I'll be fine."  
  
"Are you sure?" Sakura looked straight into her eyes. Tomoyo blinked and nodded her head. "I'll call you tomorrow okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll be there." Tomoyo waved Sakura inside. "Now, go before they send a search party after you."   
  
Sakura gave Tomoyo another hug and then walked inside. Tomoyo scowled after she turned her back and then turned away. She walked slowly, as if nothing could stop her. Thoughts burned through her mind. 'Why me? Why would someone like him love someone like me?' She stopped at the corner and waited for the light to change. All at once she felt the rain stop splashing on her nose and a shadow loom over her. She turned around and saw Touya, carrying an umbrella.  
  
"You know, you should tell someone before you leave. I would have given you a ride home." The light changed and Tomoyo walked out from under the protection of the umbrella and into the street. Touya quickly yelled after her with his voice. "You shouldn't run away from what you want! That's one thing that will leave you wondering for the rest of your life!"  
  
Tomoyo stopped in the middle of the crosswalk and looked back at him. "If you really cared, you would have run after me by now." She gave him a weak smile and continued to walk. Touya put a foot onto the street, but the light had been flashing and finally changed when he turned to go back to the party. 


End file.
